Suicidal
by Minty12
Summary: Um, I really can't be stuffed writing up the plot of my story cos I typed it up in my story so if you really want to know what it's about then just have a look and if you don't think it sounds that great. Cool I don't mind well have a look!
1. Wake Up Call!

Suicidal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any pplz from Dead or Alive or Tecmo I only own my character, Jasper.  
  
A/N: I didn't write the whole story down so I'll just jot it down here okay, but one thing first there is only 8 characters in this story so sorry if your fave character isn't in this story! The characters are Helena, Leifang, Hitomi, Kasumi, Jasper (my character), Jann Lee, Hayate, and Ryu Then there are 4 guys that the girls have crushes on and they get together with some other girls and the girls' depression just keeps getting worse:  
  
The story is about 4 girls that suffer from suicidal matters. Everyone at their school thinks everything's fine, but behind their school life is their home life, which is causing their depression. They think that the guys don't want to know them. Which is kind of the truth just not the complete truth. The guys have heard stories in the past about popular girls being snobs and bitches and the girls JUST happen to be popular so the guys sort of think they're stuck up snobs that they don't want to know. The girls start to feel worse as their lives proceed with sadness and a bit of happiness here and there but they still think that suicide will help them. Until Ryu and Hayate start realising that their sisters are more silent than usual and are going out more than usual.  
  
Note: In my story I've made the couples Ryu/Kasumi, Hayate/Hitomi, Helena/Jasper (I always put him with her!) and Leifang/Jann Lee. Also I've made Ryu and Hitomi step siblings cause she's half Japanese. I'm making it the same mother, but different father since Hitomi's father is the German dude. I did it for a little mix-up because of the couples and it would be cool. Oh, and I know my story thing was pretty long, but I had a lot to say about it.  
  
Characters (just a bit about the characters cause this story is OOC)  
  
Leifang-Age-18 Leifang is the known 'bitch' of the school or so everyone says she's actually quite a nice person just not when people get her angry which is quite often. She's the captain of the netball team and is a very determined captain and shows "great respect" for her team.  
  
Helena-Age-18 Helena is the known skank of the school as she loves mini-skirts but is quite a nice person. The only thing is everyone thinks she is too obsessed with hot guys which happens to be true. She is the captain of the volleyball team. Word is she only joined the volleyball team just so she could wear a skimpy bikini in front of any hot guys.  
  
Hitomi-Age-18 Hitomi is probably the nicest girl in school. She shows respect to the teachers and she shows immaculate manners. But everyone thinks she's a bit of a snob because she's the captain of the cheerleaders and that's their only excuse for calling her a snob.  
  
Kasumi-Age-17 Kasumi is quite a silent girl. She doesn't talk all that much and likes to keep to herself most often but she would never offend anyone. She is in the gymnastics group because she is a flexible person with a mind filled with determination.  
  
Jasper-Age-18 Jasper is the guy that every girl just hates because he is friends with heaps of guys meaning he drags girls boyfriends away from them to play footy with a few other guys. He also has a crush on a girl named Lauren.  
  
Jann Lee-Age-18 Jann Lee is another guy that every girl and most guys hate because he's an uncaring man that doesn't really care much for anyone. He is captain of the soccer team and forces his team to win and if they don't he makes them train longer then they used to. He says he's not interested in girls at the moment.  
  
Hayate-Age-18 Hayate is a warm-hearted guy that loves a good party but he can be serious at times. He has a crush on a girl named Sophie Donaldson. He also is very overprotective of his little sister, Kasumi and tries his best to keep her away from any flirtatious guys.  
  
Ryu-Age-18 ( NOTE 2 KURMOI: Kurmoi it's Ryu! We know you love him girl!) Ryu is an easy-going guy that is serious at times and then the next minute happy and giggly. He's the type of guy a girl would want to kiss at one moment then slap him the next. But he has a kind and caring personality leaving girls begging at his feet.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hitomi awoke at the smell of bacon and eggs. She hopped out of bed only to trip over a Dolly magazine.  
  
"OW!" Hitomi screamed after she slipped over. A big man with large muscles came into the room with a look of fright on his face.  
  
"Hitomi my teddy bear! Are you okay!?" Hitomi glanced up from the floor to see her father offering her a hand.  
  
"I'm fine dad. Just fine." Hitomi said as she took her fathers hand and then made her way downstairs to the delicious smell of Ryu's cooking. "Mm, smells good!"  
  
"Take a seat I'll get you a plate." Ryu said in a stern but kind and gentle tone.  
  
"Great!" Hitomi said as she plopped herself onto a seat. "Hey...you didn't hear what happened upstairs, right?"  
  
"Hey, I always hear your morning routine of slipping on your magazine. It happens every morning. You really should clean up your room, ya know?" Ryu said as he looked at his sisters angry face. She had a right to be angry. Ryu was always right about everything. I guess that sort of matches with Hitomi's personality...she's always wrong and he's always right. The opposite brother sister thing.  
  
"My room is fine the way it is." Hitomi said as she received her breakfast and she licked her lips. "Just cause your room is immaculate."  
  
"Your bedroom was immaculate and next thing it became messed up. Hey what's with that?" Ryu asked his giggling stepsister as he took a seat opposite her waiting for a good reply.  
  
"Well with all the homework I've been getting and all the late nights and everything I haven't got the energy so far to clean it up or even more so keep it tidy and immaculate." Hitomi giggled as her brother sighed and then laughed.  
  
"You need to be serious someday, Hitomi." Ryu said as he picked up her plate and went to the sink to wash it.  
  
"Hey I like being a funny person okay. And you are just a fuddy duddy so chill out for once in your life." Hitomi said as she grabbed a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Well fuddy duddy or not. Drink up that juice fast cause we've got to get going to school now." Ryu said as he packed up his bag and waited for his little sister to get ready. When Hitomi came back downstairs she was wearing a light blue halter-neck and a pair of dark blue jeans, her hair in a high ponytail as she grabbed her bag. Ryu was wearing black jeans and a navy blue T-shirt, his hair in his normal low ponytail.  
  
"Oops! I forgot my lucky bracelet!" Hitomi squealed as she ran back up the wooden steps.  
  
"Girls...I will never understand them and their obsession with jewellery and clothes." Ryu said hoping that Hitomi wouldn't hear him.  
  
"I heard that!" Hitomi shouted from her bedroom. "I'm coming! Oh, and Ryu?"  
  
"Hmm?" Ryu looked over at his sister.  
  
"Girls are just a bit more complicated then guys making them more...um...understanding of girls and guys differences." Hitomi explained.  
  
"Right? I'm just confused. Let's go!" Ryu said as he went out the door, Hitomi following close behind.  
  
Hitomi and Ryu didn't say anything on the way to school, well not that Ryu knew of anyway. Hitomi was actually talking to him about woman rights and all that while Ryu daydreamed ignoring his sisters' arguments about men.  
  
"I mean come on a girl can't even wear a mini-skirt in the streets anymore without feeling self-conscious. That's why I don't wear mini-skirts because A. I don't own any! B. I'm just concerned for my own safety and C. because dad would kill me if he saw me wearing one." Hitomi complained. "Don't even ask about Helena! She's just too confident about herself. I'm not saying she can't protect herself, but if she gets carried away and gets drunk like she usually does but doesn't have a ride and decides to walk home alone at four in the morning in a little, short mini-skirt. Who knows what could happen? I mean I'm not saying men are bad there are a lot of good men out there and I don't mean to diss them it's because of those sick minded ones out there who have no idea about woman's feelings and I just hate it! You know what I mean?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Ryu?" Hitomi said as she looked over at her older and wiser but obviously dumber brother at the moment. "Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Huh?" Ryu said as he looked at his sister and a hand that slapped him in the face lightly.  
  
"You didn't even..." Hitomi stopped talking at the sight of a girl with long ginger hair that flowed through the wind. "Hey Kasumi!" The young teenage girl turned around to see Hitomi waving as she ran up to her.  
  
"Oh, hi Hitomi Ryu." Kasumi said as she nodded at the two of them.  
  
"Kasumi are you practicing those flirting techniques I taught you?" Kasumi blushed. Ryu looked behind Kasumi to see the last person on earth that he wanted to see. Helena Douglas. He thought she was a bit of a snob or so he'd heard he knew nothing about his sisters' friends. Hitomi was with the popular girls and all the popular boys, too. Helena happened to be one of those popular girls.  
  
"Uh, no...why would I?" Kasumi said as she lowered her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Because..." Helena was cut off when she got hit in the head with a rugby ball. "Well! Excuse me!" Helena turned around to see a young man with black hair and blonde tips and dark puppy brown eyes.  
  
"Sorry about that." The guy replied as he picked up his ball. "Is something wrong?" Helena just stared at the guy as he walked up to Ryu. "Hey mr- serious what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. What about you?" Ryu asked the man.  
  
"Uh, not much either. Hey you wanna come play rugby?" The guy then looked over at Hitomi. "Hey nice girl! What's the name?"  
  
"My sister." Ryu replied before Hitomi could answer. "Lay off her Jasper."  
  
"Alrighty." Jasper winked at Hitomi but she didn't seem to respond the way he wanted her to. "Hey come play."  
  
"Catcha later." Ryu said as he waved to his sister. "Stay away from guys like Jasper okay?" Jasper hit Ryu in the head. Ryu turned around and started chasing after Jasper and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Jasper! Oh my god!" Helena gushed. "He is the Romeo of my life." Kasumi giggled while Hitomi grabbed Kasumi and pulled her inside the hallways of Brooklyn High School. "I mean just look at the guy!" Helena carried on not realising that the two girls had left her alone. "He is gorgeous. I have decided that Jasper is the greatest name alive."  
  
"Um, Lena?" Helena looked up and around to see her best friend Leifang standing beside her and her other two friends out of sight. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine. And I'll feel better when I find those stupid little wretches that left me behind!" Helena shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Okay then." Leifang said as she adjusted her backpack. "Let's go."  
  
Okay that's the first chapter along with a really long introduction but yeah this gets really dramatic near the middle or end of the story really not sure how it'll turn out buh-bye!  
  
Luv ya long time! 


	2. Not My Pink Top!

Suicidal

Hitomi and Kasumi walked along the hallways of the school as they reached class203 their vertical form. They peeked inside to see to teacher Mr. Femin looking at some papers.

"We can't go inside," Hitomi whispered to Kasumi. "What will be his excuse this time?"

"Well we can't wag vertical form either," Kasumi spoke almost silently as she looked inside the class again. "But it's for our safety."

"Right. You think we should leave now while people aren't looking?" Hitomi said as she looked away from the class and at Kasumi. "Come on. Let's go."

"Go where? The bell just went and people are now in classes and the vice principal looks out for waggers in the mornings." Kasumi pointed out as she looked to see if they were safe ducked by their class.

"Look I know we can do it. All we have to do is find a way out of here. And also out of this place and move somewhere completely different." Hitomi smirked as she thought of the possibilities.

"What? With no money?" Kasumi asked. "We could get jobs but we would really struggle."

"Well it's better than being used by everyone here, isn't it?" Hitomi replied. Kasumi didn't answer. "Isn't it?"

"I suppose you're right." Kasumi said slowly, still thinking about Hitomi's sudden decision.

"But we need to get out brothers first." Hitomi said as she looked at class 211 across the hall.

"What!" Kasumi almost shouted.

"Shh, quiet! Someone might hear you." Hitomi whispered. "Let's go and get them."

"Oh yeah how?" Kasumi said sarcastically.

"I'll show you." Hitomi said as she crept across the halls and ducked near class 211. "Watch and learn Kas." Hitomi raised her head a little so only the top of her head could be seen down to her eyes. As usual Ryu was obviously daydreaming and Hayate was half-asleep. Rats! Hitomi thought. This could be harder than I thought.

"What now?" Kasumi said a look of worry in her eyes.

"I'll figure out something." Hitomi thought for a few minutes then she had it. She looked at her watch. Damn! Only 4 minutes to go! She thought as she looked into the classroom again and luck had come to her. Ryu was looking close to the door area. All Hitomi had to do now was grab his attention. But how? "I've got it." Hitomi ripped a part of Kasumi's bright pink top and held it up.

"Hey!" Kasumi whispered briskly. "That's my top!"

"Shh!" Hitomi hushed her friend. Ryu's eyes suddenly turned to the door. "Hah! I knew Ryu was gay enough to notice pink." Hitomi joked as she noticed Ryu pushing Hayate lightly to wake him up. "It's working."

"Great now can I have the part of my top back." Kasumi replied. Hitomi gave her the material. "Oh thanks. I can't sew!"

"Hey it's just a top. No biggie." Hitomi said carelessly.

"Hey we're just poor. So I can't buy another one." Kasumi said sarcastically mocking Hitomi.

"Ryu should know how to sew it together. I'm sure he done a sewing class a few years back." Hitomi said as she and Kasumi giggled quietly. Hitomi looked up as she saw the two boys walking to the door. "Uh-huh."

"What?" Kasumi said as she saw her friend move sideways from the door. BANG! Kasumi was now out cold from the door hitting her face. Ryu was quick to cover it up.

"OW!" Ryu shouted. "Sorry Ma'am. Banged my foot." He looked down at the beautiful young girl and picked her up after the teacher looked away.

"Okay what's all this about?" Hayate asked looking at Hitomi.

"Things." Hitomi said mysteriously. "Follow me and I'll show you."

"Cool," Ryu said as he made sure he kept his grip on Kasumi.

"Heh you can drop her if you want." Hayate laughed. Hitomi giggled too. But Ryu remained serious. "Hey loosen up. Let's go."


End file.
